Kessi One Shots
by Smiliegirl1992
Summary: Random moments with Kyle and Jessi. All take place after season 3 but otherwise in no particular order. This is my first ever fanfic!
1. Kyle chooses Jessi

**Author's note: Hi everyone! I have been reading lots of fantastic fics for a while now and finally decided to try writing one. Reviews would be much appreciated because I have no idea what I'm doing!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY or any of its characters.**

 **Shout out to Howarand for helping me with the formatting of this story!  
XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY**

 _After everything that had happened with Cassidy and Latnok, I was eager to return to some semblance of normalcy. What that would look like, I wasn't exactly sure. What I did know was that I would cherish my time with the Tragers and with Amanda during this time of tentative peace.  
_  
"Josh, if you're not downstairs in three minutes you'll be late for school!" Nicole called, as Josh came barrelling into the kitchen.

"I know, I know! I slept through my alarm again. I'm almost ready, so just chill," Josh grumbled sleepily.

"Looks like someone was up late video chatting with their girlfriend again!" Lori chimed in, smugly of course.

"Lori, that's enough. Josh, I know this separation from Andie is hard, but if your schoolwork or attendance start to suffer your mother and I will have to step in," Stephen scolded.

Both Lori and Josh scowled in their father's direction. As the tension rose in the room Kyle piped up, "Juice me!" As all heads whipped in his direction to see his innocent grin, everyone chuckled. Just like that, the tension was diffused, even as Jessi stared at the scene in confusion.  
XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 _Walking through the halls of the school, I could see normalcy all around me. Everyone had somewhere to go, someone to talk to. I was comforted with knowing that no matter what happened in my life, I could always come here and nothing would have changed. Everyone would still be wrapped up in their own problems and lives.  
_  
As the Tragers split up, all going their separate ways to lockers and friends, Kyle spotted Amanda. Standing near a window talking with Hillary, it seemed to Kyle that Amanda had a halo. In awe of her beauty and goodness, Kyle bolted in her direction, just wanting to be near her again. He failed to notice Jessi's sorrowful gaze as he abandoned her in the hallway in favour of the golden girl.

"Good morning Amanda," Kyle said gently, a smile lighting up his whole face.

"Good morning Kyle," Amanda replied, just as gently.

As they lost themselves in each other's eyes, they barely registered Hillary chirping, "I think that's my cue cupcakes!" and flouncing off to find Lori. Kyle seemed mesmerised by Amanda, just standing there gazing into her eyes. They were silent for several minutes before Kyle spoke up. "Amanda, there is so much I want to tell you, so many questions I'm sure you have. Will you meet me in the park after school today so we can talk more privately?"

Amanda lit up even more as she answered, "Of course, Kyle! I do have questions, and I want to know everything about you. I still love you, Kyle!" Kyle grinned and was about to reply when the final warning bell for the first class rang. The hallway started emptying and he knew they would have to continue their conversation after school. With one final glance, they left each other to head to class.  
XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

As Kyle settled in his seat for history, the teacher introduced a new student. Myles was a military brat who had last come from South Dakota. He was wispy looking, with big glasses and a nervous smile. Kyle made a mental note to introduce himself to Myles after class; he remembered how disorienting a new school could be.

Kyle's plan to speak with Myles was foiled by another student when they asked to see his notes. By the time he finished with them, Myles was long gone. Racing out of the classroom to try and catch him, he saw Myles and Amanda at the end of the hall.

"E-excuse me, can you help me find Mrs. Cameron's English class, please?" Myles stuttered nervously.

Amanda sneered, an expression Kyle had never seen her make before. She nearly turned her back on Myles without replying before seeming to change her mind."And why should I help you? I need to concentrate today, on things much more important than lost boys," and with that Amanda turned and marched away.

Kyle was frozen in place, watching Myles turn in circles, trying to find his class on his own. Before Kyle could shake himself out of his stupor and help Myles, Jessi swooped in. "I'm Jessi. I am also in Mrs. Cameron's English class and can show you where it is. I was the new girl not too long ago; it's not fun. Let me see your schedule, maybe we have other classes together. You are welcome to spend the day with me until you get a sense of where things are," she said in her typically unemotional way.

Jessi and Myles continued to class, Myles chattering gratefully the entire way.  
XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 _The revelation that Amanda was capable of being so heartless was disturbing. How could I have been blind to this? Clearly, she was comfortable with cruelty and had no doubt exhibited signs in the else had I missed? And who else was I wrong about? I didn't know and was worried to find out._

Kyle went through the rest of his day in a daze; he was reeling from his realization that Amanda was not as perfect as he had always assumed.

The first person to successfully jolt him out of frozen state was Declan during their study period. "Dude, what's up with you? You've been acting weird all day!" Declan whispered emphatically.

"I saw Amanda do something out of character, and it threw me off. I don't know how I could have been so wrong about her! And now what do I do? I was about to share all my secrets with her, and I'm just not sure what to do!" Kyle exclaimed.

After apologizing to everyone for interrupting their study time and grovelling to the librarian for the disturbance, Declan and Kyle turned to each other once again. Declan gestured to Kyle's notebook.

 **That's rough, man. I'm not surprised, though. It's always the "nice girls" that have the biggest mean streak. I saw her blow the new kid off this morning, I'm guessing that's what we're talking about?  
**  
Yes, it is. If not for Jessi, Myles would have been abandoned in the halls on his first day!

 **Pretty cool of Jessi to step in, hey? She's really grown a lot since we first met her. I wouldn't sweat it about Amanda. First loves rarely last, man. Sad but true.  
**  
She really has, hasn't she? Thanks, Declan.  
  
 _As I thought more about the whole exchange from this morning, the more I realised that while I had been wrong about Amanda's character, I wasn't wrong about Jessi. She had shown enormous growth and strength of character during our ordeal with Latnok, and now was stepping up in other ways as well. She was extraordinary.  
_ XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

When the final bell rang, Kyle groaned as he thought of his upcoming conversation with Amanda. He knew what he had to do, and he knew it was going to be unpleasant. Gathering his books, he headed towards the park.

As Kyle approached the park, he saw Amanda already sitting on their bench. Knowing what he was about to do, he felt a twinge inside as he noticed that she was as beautiful as ever. As he got closer, Amanda jumped up and reached for him. Kyle sidestepped giving her a hug and stood just close enough to speak comfortably.

"Kyle? Is something wrong?" Amanda asked quizzically.

"You could say that. I've been thinking today and I realised I can't tell you my secrets, Amanda. It wouldn't be fair to expect you to keep my story to yourself when I have no intention of being with you in any way except as friends," Kyle spoke slowly, because while it was true, he was still hesitant to cause Amanda any pain.

"What? Kyle, where is this coming from?" Amanda shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Amanda. The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I realised today that I can't be with you," Kyle said firmly.

Amanda's mouth opened and closed several times before she spun around and ran out of the park, tears streaming down her face. Kyle watched her go sadly, before following her down the road to their homes.

 _Walking towards home, I could Amanda's erratic heartbeat and the sounds of Shostakovich pounding from her piano. Wincing, I pushed Amanda from my mind. Today had been a day of great discovery, and I couldn't wait to share everything I had learned with Jessi. Pausing, I realised that she was who I rushing home to; she was the one I wanted to share things with and laugh with and hug and maybe even kiss some more. How had I been blind to the fact that I was in love with her? Jessi was indeed my soulmate.  
_  
When Kyle walked up to the Trager house, he listened for heartbeats to see who was home. To his great relief, he only heard Jessi's. Walking up behind Jessi, Kyle swept her up in a big hug, burying his face in her neck and breathing her in as she returned his hug.

"Amanda sounds upset. I take it your talk with her didn't go well. Are you okay, Kyle?" Jessi asked sweetly.

"I'm better now. I've realised a lot of things today, Jessi. The most important of which is that you are the one I want to be with, not Amanda," Kyle replied, still hugging her tight. Jessi gasped in delight and pulled Kyle's head towards her for a kiss.

Next door, Amanda shrieked as all her lights blew out.  
XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 **A/N Shostakovich is the first composer that came up when I googled angry classical piano music, hence why it's in the story. I hope you liked my first try at writing! See you soon!**


	2. Kyle and Jessi move in together

**Authors note: Hi everyone! So I'm back once again! Thanks to Howarand and Elislin for reviewing! I love Kessi too! The story takes place an indeterminate amount of time in the future. I am mostly focused on relationships in these one shots, as opposed to plot which is why I'm mostly glossing over the Latnok issue. Happy reading! xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY or any of its characters.**

 _Taking this next step in my relationship with Jessi was exciting, but also nerve wracking. Would we stay strong together or would this put too much pressure on us? Only time would tell, but I remain hopeful that moving into our own place would do nothing but bring us closer together._

Jessi and Lori had spent many afternoons shopping for curtains and throw pillows, and Nicole had been involved in finding deals for furniture and kitchen ware. Everything two young people leaving home for the first time could possibly need was packed in a storage pod until moving day.

When the big day finally arrived, everyone was recruited to help. Tom, Declan, Josh, Stephen , Mark, Lori, Andie, Nicole and even Hillary all came out to help move everything in to Kyle and Jessi's new apartment. Their building was comfortably close to UW where they both were taking advanced classes, as well as working with Latnok to change them from the inside out . There was a beautiful park across the street where the lovebirds could walk and enjoy the flowers. And of course, the most important barometer of a good location was it's proximity to the Tragers home; a fifteen minute walk or a five minute drive.

After a long day of hauling boxes, everything was placed in the appropriate room. Hugs went around the room and then everyone made their way out to leave Kyle and Jessi truly alone together. "I'm so excited! I can't wait until everything is unpacked and in its proper place!" Jessi squealed.

Grinning, Kyle swept Jessi up into a twirling hug, dancing all through their living room. "Kyle, stop! I'm getting dizzy!" Jessi giggled, right as she tripped over Kyle's feet. They ended up in a heap on the floor, with Kyle staring lovingly into Jessi's eyes. "Come on, beautiful. Let's go to bed." Kyle said, pressing a kiss onto Jessi's forehead.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

The next day, Kyle went to the grocery store while Jessi found their floor's laundry room. Humming "She could be you" under her breath, Jessi sorted clothes and filled the machine. Once the machine was running, Jessi opened a scientific journal she had borrowed from school to help with some of her research and settled in to wait.

"What is this?"

The loud exclamation startled Jessi from her concentration. "I'm doing laundry, what does it look like?" Jessi replied, frustrated at losing her place in the journal.

The man doing all the exclaiming was a tall blond man, probably a few years older than Kyle, Jessi estimated. With green eyes and tanned skin, she supposed he would be considered attractive, but the sour expression on his face would be enough to deter anyone.

"There's a schedule for laundry! Sunday morning is my time, and it's the only time in the week I'm able to do laundry!" The man exclaimed again.

"Well that's hardly my fault. I just moved in yesterday and no one mentioned a schedule. Where is it?"

Scowling at the lack of regret coming from the pretty girl in front of him, the blond man gestured to the wall behind her. "Right there in big letters! Are you stupid or something?"

Before Jessi could reply, she heard the elevator ding and Kyle's heartbeat. Transforming her face from a frown to a grin, she took off down the hall and launched herself at Kyle, causing him to drop the bags of groceries as he caught her.

"Hey! We're not done here, lady!" The irate blond man hollered after her.

"What's the problem?" Kyle asked gently. Jessi explained with the blond man pacing towards them aggressively.

"I'm Kyle, Jessi's boyfriend. We just moved in here yesterday. Sorry about the schedule mix up! If you're not able to do your laundry another time, I'd be happy to do it for you this week, as an apology." Kyle said as the man reached them, taking the wind out of his sails.

"Um, that uh isn't necessary." The man stuttered. "I'll see if my girlfriend can do it one night while I'm at work."

"I didn't catch your name." Kyle prompted gently.

"I'm Tristan. My girlfriend Samantha and I are grad students at UW, we've lived here three years." Tristan said, much calmer now.

"Jessi and I go to UW too! Would you and Samantha like to have dinner with us tonight? It's always great to meet new people, and maybe you can give us the low down on the building, like hidden laundry schedules." Kyle invited laughingly.

"Um, I'll have to check with Samantha but that sounds cool man, thanks."

"We're in 503, dinner's at six, if you want to come." Jessi piped up, a little cheekily.

With that, Tristan turned to leave and Kyle and Jessi started picking up their dropped groceries. "There's never going to be a dull moment with you, is there?" Kyle said affectionately.

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

 _As Jessi and I prepared dinner together, I couldn't help but reflect on how amazing she is. Beautiful, smart, kind and a good cook! I was so lucky to have Jessi in my life, and I couldn't wait to see what life had in store for us._

The doorbell jarred Kyle from his thoughts. "I'll get it, Jessi!" Kyle called, knowing she was monitoring dinner. Opening the door revealed Tristan and a beautiful blonde girl that must be Samantha. Ushering them in, introductions were made and then everyone was seated at the table.

"Please excuse the boxes, we haven't had time to unpack yet." Kyle explained.

Jessi plonked a lasagna on the table before their guests could reply. "We thought lasagna, garlic bread and salad were a safe bet, is that okay for you?" she asked before joining them at the table.

Conversation was stilted to begin with; Jessi and Tristan not having forgotten their earlier spat. Samantha and Kyle were both very cheerful though, and soon things were flowing much better. "So what are you two studying at UW? Or have you not decided yet? I know I didn't know what I wanted to do my freshman year," Samantha asked.

"Actually, we aren't technically freshmen. We are taking mostly graduate level classes in physics, chemistry, biology, history and math because we tested out of the lower levels already," Kyle explained, humbly.

"A couple of geniuses, hey?" Tristan sneered.

"Kyle sure is," Jessi replied adoringly, completely missing the sarcasm. Kyle smiled at Jessi and said, "I don't know about me but Jessi is brilliant!"

It wasn't until they noticed Samantha kicking Tristan under the table that they clued in to the fact that he wasn't being as sincere as they had thought. _Just ignore him, Jessi. This dinner is to smooth things over with our neighbours so we can live peacefully. His opinion doesn't actually matter._ Jessi frowned at Kyle for a moment in response before her expression smoothed out into the smile it was usually in when she looked at him and thought, _You're right of course. I just don't like that he thinks he can talk down to us just because he's older._

"It seems like you guys are having a whole silent conversation!" Samantha joked. Kyle and Jessi both jumped a little; they had almost forgotten they had company! "Sorry about that. We've known each other a long time, we basically can have silent conversations at this point, we know each other so well," Kyle smiled.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. As they showed their guests out, Samantha whispered in Jessi's ear," Hang on to your man, he's a real keeper!" Confused, Jessi grabbed for Kyle's hand. Samantha burst out laughing. "I like you, Jessi! If you ever need anything, just let me know!" With that, Samantha and Tristan headed for their door.

Leaning against the closed door, Jessi sighed. "That was a long night. Can we not meet anymore neighbours for a while?"

"Whatever you want, beautiful." Kyle smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

 **A/N I think I've read so many fanfics where Kyle and Jessi communicate telepathically I've forgotten if that's actually canon or not. That's what they were doing in this chapter, in case that was confusing. :)**


	3. Kyle gets the flu

**A/N: Hello everyone! Kessi is back! I am going to continue with one shots that involve my OC's (Myles and the troublesome neighbours, Tristan and Samantha) but I wanted to write a scene with just Kyle and Jessi, so here you go. I know there are plot holes in this, but I just really wanted to write a Kessi scene with their adorableness, so I tried to make it work. Happy reading! xoxo**

"What's a seven digit number that describes itself? First digit is the number of zeroes, second digit is the number of ones and so on?"

Kyle grunted under the strain of the weights he was holding up. "Three million two hundred and eleven thousand (3 211 000)."

"I'm going to add another fifty pounds to each side now, Kyle." Jessi said. "Can you put both your feet on the floor for a minute?" Moving out of the flamingo like position he had been standing while holding one hundred and fifty pounds of weights in each arm, Kyle took a swig of water while Jessi adjusted his weights.

"Okay, this time try doing squats with the weights and I'll keep up with the questions," Jessi said, energized from her work out they had just finished.

With a quiet moan, Kyle picked up the weights again and started doing squats.

"What is four hundred and fifty seven multiplied by nine hundred and sixty three? (457x963=)."

"Um, four hundred forty thousand and ninety one (440 091)."

"Now square it."

"Uh...um." Kyle stuttered, trying to do the calculation in his head.

"Come on Kyle! You can do this!" Jessi shouted.

"One billion ninety three six million eighty eighty-eight thousand two hundred and eighty one (193 690 088 281)."

"You're struggling this morning, Kyle. Is something wrong?" Jessi asked.

 _I was concerning Jessi with my irregular actions but I couldn't help it. Something was really wrong, on a programming level in my brain. About all I wanted to do was crash into my bed and sleep for a week. I didn't want to concern Jessi or spur any rash decisions so I regulated my heartbeat and told a little white lie._

"I'm definitely not feeling my best. I think I might be sick."

"Well let me heal you and then we can continue with your workout."

"No, Jessi. I don't want you to overexert yourself. I can deal with being sick for a day or two, especially since it's the weekend and we won't be missing school or anything important." Kyle said firmly.

Pouting, Jessi didn't reply right away but looked Kyle over as if to check for visible symptoms. "Okay, fine. I won't heal you. But I do think we should stop your workout so you can go home and rest."

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Once they got back to their apartment, Kyle went straight to the bedroom. Jessi looked around the room worriedly for a moment before picking up the phone to call Nicole.

"Hi Nicole. Kyle is sick. What should I do?"

"Oh dear. That never happens! You two have such strong immune systems! Is everything okay?" Nicole tutted.

"I'm not really sure. The last time he got sick was when his brain was struggling with that memory wiping formula. I'm worried it's something like that again, but it could just be the flu."

"Okay, sweetie. Well, until we know more I think you should treat it like the flu. That won't do any harm and it might be just what Kyle needs." Nicole recommended, "That means chicken noodle soup and sports drinks. And of course lots of rest! Try to keep him comfortable and warm. Do you want me to come over and help?"

"Thank you Nicole, but if it is just the flu I don't want you to get sick as well. I'll call if I need more help." Jessi responded.

"You're so sweet to think of that, Jessi. But moms don't care about getting sick if one of their kids needs them. So you call if you need anything and don't worry about me, okay?"

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

Walking into their bedroom, Jessi could barely see Kyle under the mound of blankets he had piled on top of himself. Making sure to move extra quietly so Kyle wouldn't wake up, Jessi removed his shoes, and rearranged the pillows and blankets on the bed so he was completely covered. Pressing a kiss into his forehead, she left a sports drink on the nightstand and turned the light off, creeping out of the room.

About an hour later, Jessi came back in to check on Kyle only to see he was awake. "How are you feeling now, Kyle?" She asked. "Awful," he moaned. "I'm both hot and cold, and everything hurts."

Shaking her head at her stubborn boyfriend, but reassured that he seemed to only have the flu this time, Jessi tried to convince him to let her heal him. Kyle kept refusing, claiming he didn't want her to overexert herself if it wasn't necessary.

"Would you like another blanket, then? You're shivering." Jessi offered.

"Can you come cuddle instead?"

Smiling, Jessi replied, "Yes, of course. I want you to drink at least half of this sports drink first though, okay?"

They spent the rest of the day in bed, Jessi putting cool cloths on Kyle's forehead and force feeding him sports drinks to keep his electrolytes up. Every time Jessi went to get up, Kyle would grab her arm and wrap it around himself again.

That evening, Jessi gently shook Kyle awake. "I think your fever finally broke, how do you feel?"

Kyle paused for a moment, taking an inventory of his body. "Achy everywhere, but otherwise normal. Thank you for taking care of me today."

Smiling gently, Jessi replied, "My pleasure, Kyle. I'm just glad you're feeling better. Get some more rest, okay?"

XYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXYXY

The next morning Nicole was drinking her coffee when the phone rang.

"Kyle, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Jessi is sick though! Any advice, Mom?"

"You'll be just fine. Just keep her comfortable. She just caught your flu, sweetie."

Sighing, Kyle hung up the phone. "Sorry, beautiful. You're in for a hard day, unless you'll let me heal you?" He asked hopefully.

With a moan, Jessi rolled over and looked up at Kyle scornfully. "Nice try. Now get over here and snuggle me!"

"Your wish is my command, beautiful."


End file.
